goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Wario and Waluigi get in dead meat/Beaten up by the Legendary Crew
''Wario and Waluigi get in dead meat/Beaten up by the Hyperforce ''is Sarah West's fourth episode of the Wario and Waluigi videos. List of Characters who will get 12 colors on behavior color card day Pink (graduate early)-Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonia The Hedgehog, and Manic The Hedgehog Purple (a year off)-Woody Woodpecker, The Hugtto Pretty Cure Team, The Disney Princesses, Dorothy Gale, Alice, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Crysta, Zak, the Ojamajo Doremi Team, and the Winx Club team Blue (semester off)-Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Kira, Sonny, Danny, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Noel, Coco, Caren, Seira, Sofia The First, Fancy Nancy, Thumbelina, Cornelius, Tim, Annie, Ben, Moby, Cassie, Rita, Nat, Blue, Magenta, Periwinkle, and Green Puppy Cyan (month off)-Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kiki, Renee, Little Bear, Emily, and The Wedding Peach Team Green (week off)-Doc McStuffins, Curious George, Ryder and the Paw Patrol team, Gil, Oona, Molly, Deema, Nonny, and Goby White (nothing happens)-Shimmer, Shine, Leah, and Princess Samira Yellow (a little trouble, detention for 10 minutes, and a talk after school)-Bowser Jr. and Shadow The Hedgehog Orange (big trouble and detention for an hour)-Nelson, Jimbo, Kearney, Dolph, Gelman, Lawson, Mundy, Skeens, Kurst The Worst, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore, and Sid Phillips Red (very deep trouble and detention for a week)-Moe and Joe, Zoltan and Zayden, Simon and Steve, Joshua and Jackson, Kyle and Kingston, King Dedede, and Plankton Maroon (Very huge trouble and detention for a month)-Sleet, Dingo, Scratch, Grounder, Snively, Zack Dawson, Fred Baconmaker, Brian (adamkleinschmidt2003), and Metal Sonic Brown (detention for a semester)-Chick Hicks, Althea Andrea, Drake, Angelica Pickles, Jeffy, Zeta, Hexxus, Grundel, Harold, Max, Alejandro, Nick, Perry and Ratigan Black (dead meat and severe consequences)-Wario and Waluigi Voices *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog *Salli as Sonia the Hedgehog, Ruru Amour, Belle, Rapunzel and Crysta *Young Guy as Manic the Hedgehog and Chiro *Brian as Woody Woodpecker *Ivy as Snow White, Emiru Aisaki, and Nova *Kimberly as Cinderella *Princess as Saaya Hakushiji, Aurora, Ariel and Sofia *Amy as Jasmine *Julie as Homare Kagayaki, Pocahontas, Vanellope, Bloom, and Dorie Goodwyn *Kayla as Mulan, Hana Nono and Dorothy *Belle as Tiana and Fancy Nancy *Fiona as Merida *Emma as Anna, Alice, and Thumbelina *Jennifer as Elsa *Dallas as Antauri *Eric as Sparx *Paul as Gibson *David as Otto Transcript (October 21, 2018) Teacher: Okay, class. Today is Behavior Card Day. Each of you will be receiving cards based on your behavior during the school year. Wario: Ha ha ha ha ha! They're just blank pieces of paper! Teacher: Hey, that's not funny. Anyway, here are the cards. There's pink, purple, blue, cyan, green, white, yellow, orange, red, maroon, brown, and black. Pink means that you will graduate early. Purple means you get a year off. Blue means you get a semester off. Cyan means you get a month off. Green means you get a week off. White means that nothing happens. Yellow means you get in a little trouble and detention for ten minutes, and will also need to have a talk after school. Orange means you are in big trouble and will have detention for an hour. Red means that you are in very deep trouble and will have detention for a week. Maroon means you are in very big trouble and will have detention for a month. Brown means you will have detention for a semester. Black means you are in dead meat and will have severe consequences. I am now going to pass out the cards to all of you. (The teacher passes out the cards to the class) Sonic: Woohoo! We all got pink cards! Sonia: We're the best students ever! Manic: This is totally awesome, dude! Teacher: Congratulations, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. You all got pink cards because of your outstanding musical performance at the assembly last month. You three are the best students in my class. Go to the principal's office and you three are graduating early. Woody Woodpecker: Wow, I can't believe that I'm one of the characters who are getting purple on behavior card day. Hana Nono: Hooray hooray! I got a purple card! Saaya Yakushiji: So did I! Homare Kagayaki: Cool, isn't it? Emiru Aisaki: A purple card? How sweet, I say! Ruru Amour: We really rock! Snow White: How wonderful! I got a purple card! Purple is the fairest color of them all! Cinderella: A purple card for me? That's completely wonderful. Aurora: I dreamt of getting a good card more than once, and it's finally come true. Ariel: I got a purple card! Isn't it fantastic? Belle: I must have been studying very hard and earning lots of good grades to get a purple card. Jasmine: It's so magical that I got a purple card, and I knew I didn't need a genie to grant my wish. Pocahontas: Getting a purple card is just as miraculous as painting with the colors of the wind. Mulan: I don't usually get a card like this every dynasty. Tiana: I've worked hard to get this purple card, and that's the way it's supposed to be. Rapunzel: I got a purple card? Best! Day! Ever! Merida: Bless my boots! I knew I would get a good card! Anna: Isn't it great that we got purple cards, Elsa? Elsa: It certainly is. The colors of the cards never bother me, anyway. Moana: Thank the ocean gods I got a purple card! Vanellope: Sweet mother of monkey milk! I'm so glad I got a purple card! Alice: I've been given a card with a very good color, for I very seldom get one every Behavior Card Day. Dorothy: Toto, I have a feeling that I'm not worried about getting in trouble anymore. Hubie: Goodness glaciers! I got a purple card, and so did Marina and Rocko! Rocko: I'm so happy I could fly! Marina: Rocko, you know penguins can't fly, don't you? Crysta: This is great! I got a purple card! Zak: Should we be paying admission for this? Dorie Goodwyn: My Witchling friends and I got purple cards? We're the luckiest pretty girls in the whole world! Bloom: I believed in myself that I would get a purple card, and my wish has come true! Teacher: Good job! Woody Woodpecker got a purple card because, despite his wisecracking pranks and jokes, his behavior was outstanding. The Hugtto Pretty Cure girls got purple cards because Hana did so well during her cheerleading performance at the pep rally, Saaya assisted the school nurse for a day, Homare helped some of the students who couldn't skate during Ice Skating Day, and Emiru and Ruru wrote a great song about friendship and performed it at the school talent show. The Disney Princesses got purple cards because Snow White worked hard and helped bake some delicious treats at the cafeteria, Cinderella repaired some of the costumes for the school play with the help of her mouse and bird companions, Aurora didn't fall asleep during class, Ariel's swim team came first place in the annual swimming race, Belle helped replace the covers for the books in the library, Jasmine gave the students good advice courtesy of the Genie and performed an excellent belly dance at the talent show, Pocahontas helped the students build canoes during the field trip to the lake, Mulan taught martial arts and self-defense moves during the martial arts unit at gym class, Tiana helped around the cafeteria when the lunch ladies went on strike, Rapunzel painted great pictures for the town art festival, Merida showed her amazing marksmanship during the archery unit in gym class, Anna and Elsa helped the students survive a cold day when the furnace was broken, Moana helped the students build and sail their own boats, and Vanellope came first place in the go-cart race. Alice got a purple card for doing well during the croquet unit at gym class and serving tea during the charity tea party. Dorothy got a purple card for displaying her intelligence, kindness, and courage. Hubie, Rocko, and Marina got purple cards for their debate on whether penguins should be kept in zoos or roaming free in their natural habitats. Crysta and Zak got purple cards for helping humans clean up the park on Earth Day. The Witchlings got purple cards for using their magic to help others during the school year without having to use forbidden magic. The Winx Club got purple cards for teaching values of friendship to other students while using their magic powers to fight evil. For people who got purple cards, go to the principal's office and have a year off, and I'll see you in September. Basil: Yes, Dawson, Olivia, and I not only got blue, but other characters also got blue cards as well. Danny: Opening night is on the house! Lucia: I did my best to earn a blue card, and I will not let anyone laugh at it! Hanon: I heart the color blue! Rina: It didn't matter to me which card I would get, but it makes me happy that I got a blue one. Caren: Wait, who said we were getting blue cards? Seira: Is this the feeling of happiness? Princess Sofia: A-mazing! I'm so glad I got a blue card. Fancy Nancy: Ooh la la! I'm so delighted that I got a card with such a posh color! Thumbelina: I'm really happy that I got a blue card, but since I'm so small, those cards look a little too big for me to hold. Cornelius: You should be lucky the teacher gave us some cards our size, so we can hold them better. Tim: Wow, Moby, can you believe we got blue cards? Moby: Beep! Beep! Beep! (Translation: This is great!) Annie: I'm so happy! Periwinkle: Hooray! I got a blue card! Blue: Woof! Woof! Magenta: Arf! Arf! Green Puppy: Ruff! Ruff! Teacher: Good job! Basil, Dawson, and Olivia got blue cards because they were able to solve the mystery of the missing globe that was stolen from one of the social studies classrooms. Kira, Sonny, and Danny get blue cards for helping the staff st the roller rink prepare for the roller disco party. The Mermaid Melody girls get blue cards for their outstanding performance at the talent show. Princess Sofia gets a blue card for earning some badges at the Buttercup Scout camping trip. Fancy Nancy gets a blue card for designing fancy outfits for the fashion show. Thumbelina and Cornelius get blue cards for helping the students plant flowers for the community garden. The BrainPOP gang get blue cards for teaching students important topics through their videos. Blue and her friends get blue cards for helping other students solve puzzles and riddles that they were not able to solve. For people who got blue cards, go to the principal's office and have a semester off, and I'll see you in January. Zoey: Hooray! My friends and I got cyan. Meow! Little Bear: Hmmmm, interesting. Since Emily and I got cyan cards, that means we will take a month off from school. Momoko Hanasaki: The Love Angel Wedding Peach is very pleased for receiving a cyan card! Yuri Tanima: I'm pleased with the card I got, too. Hinagiku Tamano: So am I! Scarlett O'Hara: Me too! Teacher: Great job! The Mew Mews get cyan cards for assisting the students during the field trip to the zoo and serving them some good snacks at Cafe Mew Mew after school. Little Bear and Emily got cyan cards staying active and getting plenty of exercise. The Wedding Peach girls get cyan cards for writing some excellent attention-grabbing headlines in the school newspaper. For people who got cyan cards, go to the principal's office and I'll you in November. Doc McStuffins: Sweet, my card is green. Same thing for Curious George, Ryder and The Paw Patrol team, and the Bubble Guppies team. Curious George: Ooh ooh aah aah aah! Ooh ooh! (Translation: I'm so happy! Yay!) Ryder: All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Marshall: I'm fired up! Molly: How do you feel now that we've got cyan cards, Nonny? Nonny: Strangely, I feel very satisfied. Teacher: Good job. Doc McStuffins got a green card for making sure that people are staying healthy for the school year. Curious George got a green card for putting his curiosity to work without getting in trouble. The PAW Patrol team got green cards for helping animals that were in trouble. The Bubble Guppies got green cards for helping the students learn better through catchy musical numbers. For people who got green cards, go to the principal's office and I'll see you back on Monday. Shimmer: Alright, Shine, Leah, Samira and I got white cards. Teacher: Good job, Shimmer, Shine, Leah, and Samira. You got white cards for granting students' wishes and using your genie magic to help them study better. Nothing happens to you girls, go to the principal's office and you can go home for the rest of today. Bowser Jr.: Uh Oh, Shadow and I got yellow cards. Shadow: Hmph! That's not fair! Teacher: I'm sorry, Bowser Jr. and Shadow The Hedgehog, but you're in a little trouble and you 2 will have after school detention for 10 minutes. Go to the principal's office. Nelson: Aw crud, the bullies and I got orange cards. Gelman: I'm so mad for getting an orange card, that I could punch you so hard your clothes will hurt! Teacher: That's right, you bullies deserve it for being mean to other people at school, go to the principal's office and claim your after school detention for a whole hour. Zoltan: Oh god no, Zayden and I got red cards, just like Moe and Joe and the other troublemakers. King Dedede: Our grudge will not be settled because you gave me a red card! Plankton: Curses! It's not fair. Teacher: That's right, Zoltan and Zayden, you got that for making fake Paramount, Nickelodeon, and other Viacom VHS openings during school, in which that can get both of you into a lot of trouble. Same for Moe and Joe for the Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network VHS openings, Simon and Steve for the Lionsgate, 20th Century Fox, Marvel, DC Comics, Summit Entertainment, and Hasbro VHS openings and UbiSoft video game openings, Joshua and Jackson for the DreamWorks, Rankin/Bass, Jay Ward, and Classic Media VHS openings, and Kyle and Kingston for the Columbia, TriStar, Sony Pictures Animation, and other Sony Pictures subsidiaries VHS openings. King Dedede, you got a red card for trying to kill Kirby at school. and Plankton, you also got that for stealing the Krabby Patty Formula numerous times. Go to the principal's office and get your whole week of detention. Sleet: What? Dingo and I are two of the victims of this maroon card! Dingo: Oh, not again! Snively: Giving us maroon cards has ruined everything, you ugly boil. Metal Sonic: I was not created for the purpose of getting a maroon card. Teacher: People who got maroon cards, i'd give you those cards because you are always causing trouble at school. Go to the principal's office and claim your detention for a whole month Chick Hicks: Oh No, i got a brown card. Just like Alejandro, Angelica, Jeffy, Ratigan, and the others. Drake: I refuse to accept this brown card! Alejandro: Ehh...tragic, but I still have the upper hand, don't I? Angelica: You dumb teacher! I don't wanna have a brown card! Jeffy: I don't even know why you gave me this brown card. Are you freaking high or something? Hexxus: I was never destined to get such a horrible card. Grundel: My mama will not be happy when she sees that I got a brown card. Ratigan: You fool! How could you do this to me? Teacher: That's right, you got that for causing much more trouble at school. Just to get your ways. Go to the principal's office and i hope you really learn your lesson during detention for the semester. Wario: Um, um, um, um, we got black cards. Waluigi: Can we have another chance? Teacher (Veena's voice): NO, WARIO AND WALUIGI! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST STUDENTS EVER IN MY CLASS, ESPECIALLY FOR MAKING FAKE NINTENDO VIDEO GAME OPENINGS, ATTACKING PEOPLE WITH THE WARIO WAFTS AND BOMBING ATTACKS EVERYDAY SINCE SEPTEMBER 2018! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE AND YOU BOTH ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE NOW! YOU BOTH WILL FACE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES WHEN YOU 2 GO HOME!!! Category:Behavior cards day Wario and Waluigi's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:Protected Pages Category:Precure show Category:Disney Princesses